1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carriage body which carries a seat and more particularly, to a folding seat carriage body having a simple structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
The carriage body for carrying a seat includes a baby carriage as its one example. Folding baby carriages are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-161039, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-237784, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-291661, for example. The baby carriage disclosed in each of the above documents is folded such that a front wheel and a rear wheel come close to each other and it can stand by itself in a folded state.
According to the baby carriage disclosed in each of the documents, it is desired to reduce the number of frames constituting a basic structure to simplify its structure.